


Study Break

by writewithurheart



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Library, Minor Chirrut Îmwe/Baze Malbus, Multi, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Prompt: I work in the library and I’m a little concerned for your health because you never stop studying...He strides over to her and kicks at her chair to get her attention. “Come on, Erso, we’re getting out of here.”She starts, eyes blinking up at him, glazed over from hours and hours of studying. “What?”“We’re getting out of here.”Jyn frowns at him, eyes darting around the library for some sort of explanation. “Why?”Cassian closes her book firmly. “Because you’ve been studying for hours without a break. You need food.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Lovely Readers! So this is actually part of a series (8 in a 30 day prompt challenge). Because of it's length, I decided to post this as a separate story from from the rest of the drabbles. This also might be my favorite so far. Enjoy!

**Study Break**  


She’s still here.

Cassian pauses in the act of slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder, eyes caught on the brunette chewing on her pen as she stares at the biggest textbook he’s seen, the same book she was staring at when he showed up for his work shift, the same one she was staring at yesterday. He’s 90% certain she hasn’t moved at all in the last three days. He knows finals are coming up, but this is ridiculous.

He twists back to the library desk. “K? How long has she been sitting there?”

His partner in crime, the grad student who usually gets stuck on the same shifts as Cassian because no one else wants to put up with him, looks up from his own textbook, bored. His eyes drift to the girl and he shrugs. “She does appear to have been studying for a long time.”

In a moment of indecision, Cassian taps his knuckles against the counter. He’s had pleasant conversations with her, bits and pieces of banter exchanged as he went about his job and she sought out the books needed for her latest project. He also knows from quiet observation that when she buries herself in projects, she has a tendency to forget about everything else, including food breaks.

The decision has already been made, even as he worries he might come off as a creeper, despite the acquaintance they’ve settled into. He can’t in good conscience leave knowing that she probably hasn’t eaten in the last eight hours of his shift. Heaven help him, she makes him want to coddle him, turns him into a mother hen.

He strides over to her and kicks at her chair to get her attention. “Come on, Erso, we’re getting out of here.”

She starts, eyes blinking up at him, glazed over from hours and hours of studying. “What?”

“We’re getting out of here.”

Jyn frowns at him, eyes darting around the library for some sort of explanation. “Why?”

Cassian closes her book firmly. “Because you’ve been studying for hours without a break. You need food.”

“Who made you king of the world?” She grabs her book back from him, insistent on continuing her studying.

He closes the book again. “Tell me you’re not hungry or you don’t need a cup of coffee, and I’ll leave.”

She wants to do it. It’s written all over her face as she glares right at him, but there’s also purple and blue bags under her eyes, two empty coffee cups in close proximity, and a rumble in her stomach. There’s a particularly loud growl from her stomach.

“That’s what I thought,” he says with a smirk, closing her book. “Come on. I know a great all-night diner.”

Her textbook has to weigh at least twenty pounds as he tucks it under his arm so she can’t stay behind and continue to study. She grumbles and drags her feet but by the time he opens the door she’s walking through it before him with an annoyed huff.

“I can’t believe you did that,” she grumbles as he takes the lead. Well, takes the lead isn’t quite right. They walk in step across the street and down a couple blocks to the world’s best diner. He discovered it his freshman year when he was in desperate need of a waffle at 3am.

“You’re going to work yourself into an early grave.”

“I could say the same to you,” she counters, walking backwards so she can face him as they speak. “You’re always either working or studying or doing that social justice club. Do you ever have any time for fun?”

He grins at her. “So you’ve been keeping tabs on me.”

She snorts, turning back around. “Don’t get a big head about it. I’m just observant.”

But her words can’t stay his grin or her blush at being caught. It’s nice to know that she pays as much attention to their interactions as he does. Maybe he means as much to her as she’s come to mean to him. She yanks open the door to the diner and holds it open for him.

He shakes his head as he walks up to the counter.

“Seat yourself. You know the drill,” Baze’s harsh voice shouts from the back.

Jyn blinks in surprise, glancing at Cassian in confusion. “What?”

Cassian ushers her to a booth. “That’s Baze. He owns the place.”

She nods, but doesn’t ask any more questions as she takes in the décor of The Rogue One Diner. Cassian’s content to wait in silence, remembering how surreal it was to walk into the finer the first time and see the stunning randomness of the colors and decorations. Absolutely nothing in the room matches. There’s brilliant yellows and muted reds. Blues, greens, even browns and blacks. A splash of purple, some of the shades clashing brilliantly. 

“It looks like a rainbow threw up on this place. Who decorated? A blind man?”

“What if it was?”

Cassian smiles at Jyn’s shock as she twists around to face the man in sitting a booth over. “Hello, Chirrut.” He’s the only other person in the diner. He’s fairly certain she didn’t know Chirrut was there until he spoke.

“Cassian,” the man says with a nod, head only vaguely turned in their direction. “You’ve brought company today.”

“Chirrut Imwe, Jyn Erso. Jyn Erso, meet Chirrut.”

Jyn frowns, waving her hand in front of his face. “Hi…”

“Don’t bother. I can’t see.”

She drops her hand, chagrined. “Oh.”

Cassian rolls his eyes as he leans back in the seat. He’s watched this interaction hundreds of times and he’s pretty sure Chirrut gets immense pleasure out of revealing his blindness to unsuspecting people. If the man could see, Cassian would say he picked all the oddly colored furniture in Rogue One just for the shock value. Chirrut was nothing if not theatrical.

Jyn glances at him, unsure about what to say next. Chirrut has that marvelous ability around everyone he meets.

“Baze!” Chirrut suddenly cries. “They’ll have on Jedha breakfast special, and one Rebel Captain.”

“Stop telling my customers what they want,” Baze shouts, sticking his head out from the back room. “They can order for themselves.”

Chirrut snorts. “But why would they when I know what they want so much better?”

Jyn leans toward Cassian. “What kind of place did you bring me to?” She whispers to him in an undertone.

“I’m blind not deaf,” Chirrut cuts in, turning his head so it appears that he’s looking right at her.

She winces. “Sorry.”

“Chirrut and Baze own Rogue One,” Cassian explains with a grin. “Baze is the best chef in the city, and Chirrut,” he nods to the blind man, “has an uncanny ability to know what you want.”

“Oh, really? And what if I want to order my own food?” Jyn asks, eyes narrowed, a challenge.

“I wouldn’t recommend it, Little Sister,” Chirrut says almost smugly. “Chirrut always knows.”

Jyn stares at Cassian in wide-eyed amazement. “This is your idea of a study break?”

He raises a hand to calm her. “Wait until you try the food.”

Cassian remembers his skepticism the first time he came here after a late night shift. He’d been driven here because nothing else was open, and the first thing Chirrut had done was order him breakfast, something not on the menu. He’d tried to protest, but after his first bite…The first bite always tasted like heaven. Every bite did.

In his mind, this was a great idea. Take Jyn out for food at the best diner in town and win her over with delicious food, but he made a grave miscalculation: he forgot about the bliss of the first bite of Baze’s masterpieces. It sated a hunger that went deeper than flesh and bone. It fed the soul.

Jyn’s first bite is tentative, a small sample of her overflowing plate, but he knows the exact moment she tastes the omelet in all its glory because the sound that escapes her is orgasmic. The moan undermines his confidence and for the first time, casts doubt on his decision to bring her here. Because he wants to hear that sound again, wants to hear Jyn moan like that in completely different circumstances, decidedly non-platonic circumstances.

“Okay, Andor,” she says around bites of food, “you can interrupt my studying any time you want.”

He grins. “I’m going to take you up on that.” He doesn’t mean to say it so suggestively, even if he’s thinking of it that way. He just can’t subdue all the feelings roiling under his skin.

Jyn’s fork hovers halfway to her mouth in surprise. Her lips curve up slowly in a smirk. “Is that a promise?”

“I guess that depends,” he says slowly.

“On?”

“If you’ll go on a date with me.” There it is. It’s all out there on the table, and he’s even more aware of their audience now.

Jyn’s smirk turns into a full-blown smile. “I think that can be arranged.”

Cassian doesn’t know if he’s even been this happy as he stares into Jyn’s warm green eyes, dancing with mirth as she reaches across the table to squeeze his hand. He’s not sure he can trust himself, that he can ensure this isn’t a dream. “Yeah?”

Jyn smiles back with a nod. “Yeah. I was getting tired of waiting. I was going to ask you out after finals if you didn’t make your move.”

A laugh escapes him on a huff of air as he shakes his head. His thumb draws patterns on the back of their joined hands as he stares at them in wonder. This is actually happening. “So, dinner? Tomorrow? 8 pm?”

Jyn bites her lower lip, but it doesn’t dim her grin. “I’m looking forward to it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments/kudos/bookmarks are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
